Hermione goes to a all witch university
by same1113
Summary: Hermione now lives in the muggle world and wants to attain a muggle educations she applies to many universities but instead gets accepted in to a all witch academy that is said to only be a myth and this academy has a big secret. I will continue to write if its in request otherwise please tell me if its awful. Please note I don't have the greatest punctuation and grammar etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

After Hogwarts Hermione just wasn't the same person. She couldn't be the 50s housewife for Ron and she couldn't just be the side kick to the harry potter trio. We all know they would have never survive without her aid. She may have been the brightest which of her age but to who? Her teachers?

She just wanted to escape change her name, to go somewhere new.

So she decided to return to the muggle world in hopes of attaining a muggle education. She applied only to the best universities Oxford, Cambridge etc.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Monday morning came quickly. Hermione did her usual morning rituals and slowly made her way downstairs. She gathered her mail and proceeded to put the coffee on. Now sitting down she slowly sipped at her coffee and checked through her mail not paying much attention knowing most of these would be bills. Crash the mug had fell to the floor with the rest of its contents. Their right in her hands lay an envelope she had fondly remembered waiting for every year. But this wasn't for Hogwarts. Confused she quickly opened the letter. The letter then began to speak it was a woman's voice and somewhat familiar but she just couldn't place it. "We would like to inform you that you have been accepted to the witches academy, where only the brightest of witches can go, its mere existence is said to be a myth and its doors only open to those few who find love in knowledge and in books. " The letter then read "We will collect you in 2 days time"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione was dumbfounded she never applied or read of such a place. Hermione didn't know what to think she was kind of glad she would have a chance to further her magical education but she didn't want people to have false ideas about her because of her reputation. So she came up with a plan and decided to see what would happen in 2 days time.

2 days later… Hermione was struggling to sleep because she didn't know what was to happen tomorrow she didn't like this she always liked to be prepared. Tossing and turning in bed until a shadow appeared in the corner of her room she froze the shadow appeared to be moving closer and closer to her. She reached under her pillow for her wand but it wasn't there her heart seemed to almost jump out of her chest when the figure was mere inched away from her face. Lighting went off in the nights sky lighting her bedroom just enough to make out the face and silhouette of none other than Bellatrix Lastrange. There was a eerie silence between the two that remained in eye contact and then another crash came from downstairs Hermione only looked away for a second but Bellatrix was now gone.

Morning came and Hermione wasn't too sure if last nights events were real or just a dream the mere idea of Bellatrix being alive was impossible so she brushed it off as a dream. She then made her way downstairs and discovered that the loud crash last night was actually real there in her living room lay 2 parcels hesitantly Hermione opened both to discover a silver trunk and the other containing instructions; 1.) Open the trunk and wait. 2.) Step back. 3.) Wait for assistance. Hermione opened the truck to discover nothing inside but then clothes and books started to appear she recognized these clothes they were her's but these books were different. Before she could investigate further the trunk lid shut and the trunk vanished. She was left standing in the middle of her living room for mere seconds until a voice echoed from the fire place; "Um excuse me, Miss I'm here to collect you and take you to-"

Hermione quickly turned round with her wand at the ready but to here relief she discovered it was an ally not one she got on with very well but still an alley. Hermione lowered her want and then proceed to greet none other than Luna.

Now the two girls were sitting down Hermione decided to proceed with the questions: "It's good to see you and all Luna but what's going on why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"After Hogwarts I planned to find all those creatures people simply wouldn't believe existed but the day before I was to leave I had a letter inviting me to under go my research at this academy, I simply jumped at the chance its been a year now and I'm making actual progress I've nearly managed to prove the existence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. "

Hermione's face dropped in shock she felt guilty for all those years she simply ignored Luna because of what she thought were simply the crazy ramblings of a teenage girl. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Luna I never believed you back then and people said things well we all said things-"

"It's ok really I'm just glad my research will now prove of their existence, right anyway the whole reason I'm here is to help get you to the academy its the role you have to fill as a second year, we are just given a address and expected to get them to the academy on time. "

Luna got up and grabbed Hermione's hand before Hermione could even say how they reappeared at what seemed to be an airport.

"Right we have to be quick, we need to get there before twelve o'clock we are off to the to the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Luna you can't catch a plane to the Bermuda triangle "

"For someone so intelligent you can be very naïve, you have been to Hogwarts have you not? It really hasn't crossed your mind that anything is possible when it comes to the world of magic. "

"There's things not even magic can to but yeah I really should be more open about the possibilities. "

"Right, come on then we can't be late, follow me."

"What will the plane just take off with out its passengers?"

"Who said we are catching a plane? And who said we are the only passengers?" Luna quickly reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand leading her to the restroom. Closing the cubical door behind her they both step into the toilet and proceeded to flush the chain. Finally appearing at what only can be describe as an outdoor sanctuary. All around them witches were mounting… dragons.

"Why don't they just give as a plane?"

"Don't you read Hermione? Anyone who has tried to fly a plane or sail a boat over the Bermuda triangle it just sinks immediately and disappears this isn't because of scientific theories such as a methane burst from the ocean floor powerful enough to sink a ship but simply because of the unplotterable spell and defence spells in place, anyway this will all be explained to you on arrival lets just get there first. Hermione couldn't help but be curious to the history of the academy she had a guilty hope there would be witch Academy a history.

Now finally on the dragon they were set to take flight. The dragon proceeded to run towards the edge of the sanctuary *whoosh* the dragon had pushed off with its powerful hind legs and they were finally in flight the dragon continued to move his large wings while both girls held on tight, the wind practically slapping them at every chance it could get.

After what seemed like hours Hermione could finally see the academy faintly in the distance. Hermione was enchanted already after seeing the large castle similar to Hogwarts appeared to be floating on a giant cloud. Only a few differences could be made about the outward appearance of the castle in comparison to Hogwarts unlike Hogwarts the academy castle had more rounded roofs that could be compared to that of a mosk the grounds were covered with pearl white tiles where you would typically find grass and palm trees surrounded the grounds making the academy look more like a tropical island for a pilgrimage destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the dragons began to eventually lower themselves landing amongst the tropical forestry. Hermione leapt off the dragon followed by Luna.

The rest of the dragons soon arrived and all witches were finally demounted. Soon everyone realised they were no longer alone. Stood before them was a tall pale woman with long black hair, brown eyes and a perfect white smile, she seemed to be in her mid 30s. She then proceed to talk which was delivered in a rather odd posh Victorian-like English accent "Welcome my name is Helena Georgina Wells, I bet you all have a lot of questions and I'm here to make sure you are well informed, I shall tell you a brief history of the academy but if you want to know more we do have a very extensive library, anyway this needs to be done before the sorting ceremony."

Hermione could not help but smile at the idea of the library and possibly finding academy a history, but she couldn't help but feel silly because she could swear she had heard that name somewhere before but the woman standing before here she did not recognise and she hasn't got a face one would likely forget. She soon got stiff when she finally took in the rest of the conversation.

"Luna, what does she mean by sorting ceremony? Surely its not like Hogwarts?"

Luna giggled

"No its nothing like the Hogwarts sorting ceremony instead of sorting you into houses you are sorted by subject there are 4 subjects all together: care of magical creatures, potions, advanced muggle studies and transfiguration."

"What decides this, surely not everyone gets sorted into just one subject? "

"A very tatty book and there are cases where witches would get put into two subjects but it would just be treated as a double major."

Before Hermione could continue with more questions professor Wells interrupted

"It's good to know you are already asking questions Miss granger but the reason I'm here is to answer everyone's so if you please I'm going to start with a brief history of the academy."

As soon as the name Granger was heard by the rest of the excited chatting witches there came an automatic silence which was soon filled with whispering unanswered questions "Is that Hermione Granger?" before these questions could find answers Hermione spoke apologising for the interruption. Silence then again filled the tropical forestry and professor Wells began to speak once more "The founding mothers of the academy are Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff yes they are also the founding mothers of Hogwarts but after realising the extreme rivalry between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and then finding out about the chamber of secrets they didn't want to risk their legacy and the education of the futures brightest witches If the school was to ever be closed down. So they went about creating the academy in secret only allowing in witches in hopes of there not being a rivalry like that of Godric and Salazar's ever again and even today the mere idea of this place is still considered a myth. Any questions before I continue?"

By now all the witch's were attentive and hanging on every word that was spoken almost as if there was going to be a test and they didn't want to risk missing anything that was said.

"No? Ok the original structure was created around 2 years after Hogwarts in 995 but didn't officially open until 1964 when it was most needed because of the rumours going around about the first wizarding war this was also the first date that the muggle world started to talk about the unplotterable defensive spell around the bermuda triangle but of course this couldn't be explained so muggles still consider it a mystery in todays standards they have tried to find ways to explain the phenomena but only failed. The fact that many ships and planes have disappeared you may find a bit too drastic for a defensive spell but maintaining the security of this place is vital, You will also notice this is clearly not the original structure this Is but the 11th remodel because anytime the defence spell is activated the structure tends to get weakened or destroyed but there's nothing to worry about when it comes to your safety and the time it takes to rebuild the structure. Right I think I have spoken enough for today we should start making our way to the hall, follow me."

By now it was safe to say Hermione and the witches around her

Couldn't wait to explore the building. Professor wells then lead the group of 30 witches to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

By now it was safe to say Hermione and the witches around her

Couldn't wait to explore the building. Professor wells then lead the group of 30 witches to the castle. Upon entering the most noticeable thing was the high curved arches decorated with different shades of golds and browns. The floors were so clean if you weren't staring at your own reflection you could probably eat your dinner off of it. Footsteps echoed all around the building as they made their way down the corridor passing doors and possibly thinking about what mysteries lay behind them till the crowd came to a stop and professor Wells began to open a pair of giant wooden doors the room then started to slowly appear before them amongst the high curves arches of the ceiling just below them was a high balcony seated were around 20 member of staff and below on the lower ground were 5 very large rounded tables so large the seats didn't seem to end witches from the ages of 18 to mid 20s remain seated but give all attention to the students now approaching through the hall doors.

The sorting ceremony consisted of a large line that approached a high alter that was just about the medium height of the room there the witch would then touch this rather tatty looking book, the book will then decide the subject you will do best in and then large initials of that subject will then appear before everyone in the hall you will then go to your assigned table e.g. care of magical creatures M.C, potions P, muggle studies M and transfiguration T but if two subjects appear you would sit at the middle table as a double major.

Finally the names being chosen where finally on H Before the ceremony had began though a woman in her mid 40s with blonde white hair had welcomed us and told us her name was Sarcisa and she then explained how the headmistress could not make it tonight and that she usually teaches transfiguration but for tonight she shall be standing in. Every time Sarcisa would call out a name that witch would approach the alter, Sarcisa and the rest of the staff would then arise and applaud after the book had made its decision.

"Next is Harriet Troadstol "

Harriet approached the alter and touched the book: "Hmm you love magical creatures and you are quite good at potions." The Mist started to form letters above her, now readable you could clearly see M.C and P. the staff members clapped as Harriet made her way to the middle table and watched excitedly as the next name was called.

"Hayley Halfreda "

The same process happens again and the mist formed the initials M.S. Hayley then walked to the far left table and took a seat.

"Next up is Hermione Granger"

Hermione makes her way up the alter and finally touches the book. The book says nothing and mist starts to form the letter V. The staff do not applaud this time but stand with gapping mouths the students remain silent and confused. Hermione looks up at Sarcisa

"What does this mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

hope you guys are liking the story so far if you would like appearances of any female characters just drop a comment or something and I will see what I can do.

**Chapter 6:**

Sarcisa pauses before finally answering, "It is the roman symbol for number five, it means you are suited to all five subjects but this has only happened once before in my generation…"

"But there's only four subjects?"

"There are five subjects but not many get chosen for the fifth subject."

"Why what is the fifth subject?"

The doors to hall open once more eyes everywhere now watching attentively as a black silhouette of a woman walks her way down the hall to the alter, her curly brown hair bounces as she walks in her stride. Hermione stands shocked could that be? No it can't she's dead with the figure approaching Hermione can now make out the features of none other than Bellatrix Lerstrange. Hermione pulls out her wand but before she can utter any sort of spell

"Expelliarmus "

Hermione's wand flies out of her hand and hits the hard ground.

"Miss granger its bad to make assumptions, assumptions can get you killed or worst and its not good to attack the headmistress on the first day now is it? I believe what Sarcisa was going to say is that the fifth subject is the dark arts and the only person in her generation to be chosen for all five subjects is me."

Gasps from the students fill the hall.

Hermione looks around the room baffled the gasps didn't indicate that they were scared surely these witches weren't stupid all Bellatrix has done is change her hair colour and fix her teeth instead the witches rise to their feet.

"Why isn't anyone scared of you?"

A smile appeared on the headmistresses face

"Because I'm not her Miss granger allow me to introduce myself I'm Andromeda Black but only recently I have come to own that name once more after the murder of my husband maybe you are more familiar with the last name Tonks?"

_Oh my god its Tonk's mum_ realisation soon appears on Hermione's face. She didn't know what to say she just blurted out-

"Um so where do I sit now?"

The headmistress let out an innocent laugh.

"Why anywhere you want to but make sure to come to my office later to sort out your schedule I believe you are familiar with a time turner?"

"How would you know- um yes I'm familiar with one but how do I get to your office? "

"Sarcisa will show you, anyway I would like to apologise to everyone for arriving late lets eat shall we!"

Food soon appears on the round tables. Hermione decided to sit by Luna not knowing anyone there yet. She didn't touch her food she couldn't help but stare at the resemblance the headmistress shared with Bellatrix the only difference was the brown hair and the teeth it didn't seem like Andromeda was going to turn around call her a mud blood and crucio her. How could two people look so similar but be so different? By now the room was filled with laughter and conversation the members of staff had also sat down and began to eat. When no one was looking Hermione attempts to get a quick glance at Andromeda, Andromeda notices this and quickly flashes a devilish smile back at Hermione. _What does she mean by that?_


	7. Chapter 7

After last nights festivities Hermione didn't even remember going to bed. Instead of being waken up but the suns rays she was awoken by the rain falling against her window she preferred this weather it just reminded her of childhood cuddling up on the windowsill with a good book. She was also thankful that this wasn't to much like Hogwarts she wouldn't be able to cope if she had to share a room with lots of girls instead she shared a dorm but alas hasn't met her soon to be roommate. Now morning she could actually make out the décor of the room her side was rather plain compared to the bright shade of blue that covered the other side of the room. Hermione decides to investigate further. On the other girls Chester draws lay piles of books that weren't just studying materials maybe she would get on with her roommate. A loud growling noise soon comes from Hermione stomach she could investigate more later her stomach was more important. She headed for the shower. After quickly washing her hair and getting out she hears the door go to her room only now she realises she didn't bring any clean clothes with her and there's also no towels. Hermione remained quiet and kept a dialoged going in her head; "_Calm down I will just have to wait for her to leave"._

Hermione then soon makes out what seems to be giggling someone else it now also in the room after 10 minutes she realises they wont be leaving anytime soon. She opens the door a inch and peaks her head out only to discovers 2 girls on a bed she manages to make out that the first girl is none other than Cho Chang the other girl Hermione did not recognise she had long auburn hair and wore plain denim skinny jeans followed by a plain tight fitting polo T. Before the two girls could continue what they were doing the blonde girl manages to see Hermione and quickly gets off the bed. "You said you were alone?"

Cho Chang quickly replies, "It must be my new roommate."

Hermione now red in the face realizes what this must look like "Um Cho there isn't any towels don't suppose you could find one please?"

Cho Chang now realizing behind the bathroom door was a very embarrassed naked Hermione granger laughs "Um yeah sure thing." Cho leaves the room and shares awkward eye contact with the blonde girl until Cho finally enters the room. "Um Hermione I have good new and bad news which would you like first?" The blonde girl soon begins to laugh when she finally catches on to what going on. Hermione peaks though the door "you must be having a laugh?" there in Cho's hand rests a small flannel. "I'm sorry Hermione this is all I could find."

"Hermione's face goes a new shade of red." Cho Chang then begins to laugh "I'm only joking I couldn't resist I will leave this here and me and Sabrina will leave the room you better hurry up though breakfast is nearly over." They both leave the room still giggling Hermione then proceeds to dry and get changed. She then grabs her timetable after remember her meeting with Sarcisa yesterday she couldn't help but feel that when they were alone Sarcisa came off rather cold.

Finally at the dinner hall once more she realises she had left it a little to late the only remaining people were Sarcisa and Andromeda they were discussing something rather quietly until they noticed they were no longer alone "Don't you have classes to get to?" Sarcisa said rather coldly. "Um yes I do but it seems I've missed breakfast."

"Well you will have to wait for dinner then" Sarcisa then leaves the hall.

"From what I hear you are said to be rather punctual maybe this will help I forgot to give it to you yesterday. " Andromeda hands over the time turner. "Um thanks well I need to get to class bye." Hermione not risking being late again soon leaves the hall in search for her transfiguration class. The day goes smoothly thanks to the help of the time turner. Her last lesson of the day was potions the lesson had come to a end when their lecture Miss Astrid spoke "Next lesson we will be making a potion that lets us act on our most inner desires whether we realise what they are or not."Hermione backs up her books like the rest of the class and heads to the Library. After half hour of searching she manages to find it. She then proceeds to open the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

It was love at first sight never ending could be a world to describe the witch academy's library. Huge bookcases the size of houses fill the room and books fly about with a sense of direction just above her head, headed to who ever is looking for them. Hermione then makes out a desk in front of her standing just behind It was a rather old woman her hair was kept in a bun not a strand of hair out of place and big sliver glasses rested on her nose. She welcomed Hermione with a smile and then Hermione proceed to walk over to the desk.

"Anything I can help you with Miss?"

"Actually I was wondering if you have any books on advanced potions?"

"Wouldn't happen to be interested in a potion that makes you act on you inner most desires by any chance?"

"Well yes actually how did you kno-." Hermione stopped of course she wouldn't be the only one researching about this potion it was becoming clearly more obvious that she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. The old woman smiled and then handed over the potions textbook.

Hermione found an isolated corner of the library and then began to read. **_The potion commonly know as Carpe Diem (translates as seize the day) is a very powerful potion that allows the user to act on their inner most desires But It can become very dangerous if mixed with a love potion the user will not know if he or she is acting on their true desires. It is said to either times the love potion by ten fold or does the opposite and makes the carpe diem potion 10 times more powerful so even the most impossible dreams/ desires come to light. Side effects may include slight memory loss, confidence and stubbornness. _**_Hermione giggled to herself after reading that last part._

After spending quite sometime in the library Hermione decided it was best to go to bed so she would be awake for tomorrows lessons. Little did she know though somewhere else in the corner of the Library were practically the female versions of Fred and George who at the time were currently scheming into the late hours of the night.

Hermione awoke happy and refreshed but soon realised her dorm room was empty quickly checking the time she realised she had missed breakfast. She hurried to get ready not wanting to make a name for herself being late to her lectures. The day went rather slowly but finally it was time for potions she couldn't wait to create the carpe diem potion. Many students had trouble making the potion but Hermione found it to be rather easy even the professor was impressed after the lesson came to an end everyone one was rather confused. A girl with wavy black hair then raised her hand. "Yes what is it? I would like to be able to get dinner in time."

"Miss I thought we were going to try the potion?"

A loud chuckle then carried through out the room. "Don't be silly a potion like this is far to dangerous to test out can you imagine what would happen if 30 hormonal girls took this potion?" the girl with wavy black hair soon went quiet and very red. "Anyway class is over." Everyone soon packed up and giggles could be heard from the hallway as everyone made their way to the dinning hall. Even though Hermione had missed breakfast she didn't quite feel like going for dinner just yet she proceed to the library still wanting to fulfil her thirst for knowledge she read a bit more on the carpe diem potion and a few other subjects and decided it was time to make her way to the hall seeing as it wouldn't be so packed by now.


	9. Chapter 9

As she made her way to the hall she couldn't help but notice the eerie silence. She hadn't left it that late for dinner surely? To her amazement she found the hall practically empty apart from the exception of Andromeda. Confused Hermione makes her way over. Andromeda smiles but this is not her usual smile this is like the smile she decided to give Hermione on the first night she came to the academy. "Hey muddy how are you finding this shitty academy so far?" Hermione simply shocked soon realises what is going on and pulls out her wand. A loud cackle soon echoes though out the hall. "Don't worry muddy I can't hurt you well I can I'm just not allowed." Still baffled that Bellatrix was alive and pretending to be her sister Hermione manages to muster up some questions. "What the hell is going on? How are you even alive?" Before Hermione could continue throwing questions at Bellatrix, Bellatrix crashed to the floor. Now Hermione was really confused she checked for a pulse it was ok she was still breathing. Now with Bellatrix's head rested on her lap she soon notices that her eyes soon began to flutter. _Oh no if she comes to with us like this she is sure to curio me in to next week. Bellatrix's eyes soon open but the looked in her eyes is not that of hate and disgust but something very different indeed. Bellatrix soon flips Hermione onto the ground Hermione stares up cautiously not knowing how the witch will react next. Bellatrix is mere inches away from her face Hermione freezes not knowing what to do next and then something Hermione thought would never happen in a millions years, Bellatrix's lips pressed to hers the strange thing was Hermione didn't feel disgusted she actually rather enjoyed the kiss she had never had a kiss like this before. Ron wouldn't know how to kiss even if you showed him yet Bellatrix knew exactly what she was doing she soon became more aggressive as the kiss deepened Hermione found herself responding to the kiss but before things could get out of hand a familiar voice found its way to Hermione ears but it was to late when the witches had broke apart they had been caught in the act by no other than Luna and a rather blushing girl with black wavy hair Hermione recognised the girl from potions class it now had clicked to what was going on before Hermione could explain herself to Luna, Luna spoke "its ok I know what's happened it appears that Lucy and Sarah have been up to there old tricks and spiked everyone's drinks/ food with a lust potion." Hermione mouth dropped. "How did you realise this before everyone, how are you not affected?" Luna's face soon went red "Well it's a long story as to how I know but I'm not affected because I have been avoiding having dinner in the hall after Nargles decided to give me food poisoning last time." Hermione was actually grateful that Luna was well Luna for once. Luna helped up Hermione but soon after noticed Bellatrix was out cold again. Thankfully the potions professor had also missed dinner they soon began making antidotes for most of the school. After the whole school had a chance to get some rest the next day was filled with gossiping girls either spreading lies or telling the stories of what had happened after being spiked. It also soon leaked out what happened between Hermione and Andromeda yet some of the stories were more exaggerated such things ranging from her being caught naked with her, BDSM and even cuddling up with a good film… _


	10. Chapter 10

_She noticed everyone was soon staring at her as she entered the hall her cheeks lit up as soon as her eyes met Bellatrix's but Bellatrix didn't seem too phased by the whole events of last night. After having food with Luna and denying most of the rumours that had been spread about she decided to head to class early. Making her way down a very empty narrow hallway a hand grabs her from behind and leads her into an empty classroom. To her surprise she finds Bellatrix once more. "What do you remember about yesterday events?"_

_"Um where do I begin... Bellatrix?"_

_Bellatrix's eyes grew wide. "Listen here muddy you will tell know one about this I have a lot to lose and if you tell anyone you will too."_

_"I want answers Bellatrix- hold on a second are you telling me you don't remember what happened yesterday?"_

_"I can remember bits and pieces yes but I'm not completely surely I remember everything why are you so curious muddy?"_

_"I'm afraid you were not spiked with a lust potion."_

_"What do you mean lust potion? I was spiked with the carpe diem potion why else would I reveal my cover otherwise?" _

_"Oh my god you don't remember do you?"_

_"You better spite it out already muddy!" but before Hermione could answer Bellatrix began to have a flash back. Her cheeks went slightly red but luckily muddy would not be able to make it out in such bad lighting. The mere idea of her lips touching filth made Bellatrix want to throw up her stomach contents. _

_"It appears Miss Black you were spiked with a mixture of both potions."_

_"Muddy if I remember correctly you kissed me back?"_

_"And?"_

_"Well you weren't in the hall at dinner time?"_

_Hermione's cheeks went bright red as she tried to remain cool in the situation._

_"Just because you didn't see me in the hall doesn't mean I wasn't there"_

_"Don't lie to me muddy you liked it didn't you?"_

_"Ha! For a ugly hag you have a very big ego."_

_Bellatrix moved closer to Hermione's face yet again only inched away Bellatrix moves her face in closer till their lips are almost touching. Hermione's body as if it has a mind of its own closes the gap but before the kiss can be continued Bellatrix pulls away and releases her famous cackle._

_"Dream on muddy never in a million years." Hermione felt a little disappointed but at the same time confused to her behaviour and she also felt stupid for falling for Bellatrix's trap. _

_"Anyway muddy I need to go I have work to get on with and you have classes but one more thing-"_

**_SLAP_**_. "That's for kissing me filth you need to learn your place." After Bellatrix left the room Hermione raises her hand to cup her cheek complete confused by the whole situation she only has more unanswered questions. It would also appear when the carpe diem potion is mixed with a lust potion the side affects also appear to be more fifty, fifty. Bellatrix soon realised this and started to question her behaviour a little more could it be that… No I cannot allow myself to think like that she is not worthy of the ground I walk on such filth! _


	11. Chapter 11

The only other person to know of Bellatrix's cover was Sarcisa because she too also had her own cover to protect but now that she was informed that the mudblood was aware of Bellatrix's identity she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. There was no one she could speak to other than Bellatrix no one who knew her from her past life bored of the nine to five she decided she would have fun with the mud blood instead.

It was the end of the week and it was time for the lesson Hermione was dreading most. The Dark Arts taught by none other than Bellatrix Black. After leaving the hall Hermione made her way to the empty classroom expecting to find Bellatrix but was soon relieved to find Sarcisa instead. _Please, please say the lesson is cancelled. _After catching Sarcisa attention, Sarcisa proceeded to produce an almost Cheshire cat like smile. Confused Hermione walks further into the classroom with the flick of a wand the door shuts Hermione then quickly turns her attention back to Sarcisa to find her mere inches away. Hermione holds the urge in to jump away in fright. "Guess who?"

"Please don't tell me-"

"The name that obvious?"

"I did have my doubts but I just thought it was paranoia…"

"There's really no fooling the brightest witch of her age."

"Why reveal yourself to me?"

"Lets face it, you would of realise sooner or later but for now I figured since Bellatrix doesn't know you know about me I thought I would have some fun."

"Fun? What makes you think I wouldn't tell her? "

"The way I see it we are the only two people who know who her true identity is and if it gets out it isn't going to be me she comes to for answers or revenge after all I'm her little sister Cissy. As for the fun you will soon find out."

"It was you that put the carpe diem potion in her drink but you didn't know it had already been spiked"

"Yes it was I was hoping she would reveal who she was to the whole school and start killing the mudbloods leaving me in charge to have as much fun as I desired, It does get ever so lonely with a husband in Azkaban."

Hermione couldn't help but be confused with Narcissa's behaviour but then again she didn't let people see much past the ice queen. Unless- before Hermione could continue that thought Narcissa closed the distance Hermione fell back against the wall whilst Narcissa began to kiss her. Hermione wanted to pull away but something stirred in her yet again she found herself enjoying the kiss. Was it something to do with the black family in general or women? Pushing the thought to the back of her head she continued the kiss Narcissa was almost like a animal it was like all those years of being in a loveless marriage drove her to take out years of frustration out in one go. Narcissa reached for her wand and soon Hermione's top was gone Hermione started to feel a little self conscious but was soon swayed as Narcissa planted a trail of kisses down her neck. In that moment Hermione didn't care that this was Narcissa she just wanted her to continue...


	12. Chapter 12

The pair was now on the floor Narcissa was on top continuing to kiss her way past Hermiones abdomen when the door flies open Bellatrix walks in "Sorry I'm late-." Bellatrix's mouth simply falls open staring at the two she manages to mumble out "Narcissa really a mudblood and her of all people get some clothes on both of you!" Narcissa quickly dresses and leaves the room quickly. Now Hermione had to face a very angry Bellatrix half naked, great…

"I must say muddy you continue to surprise me. Narcissa always did like my things '**_Shit didn't mean to say that_**_!_' and it looks that seeing as you couldn't get this black you went for another I will applaud you though Narcissa is one prude but you should try and make that feeling of accomplishment last as long as you can because you will soon be in a world of pain for defiling my sister!"

At receiving a somewhat twisted compliment Hermione was rather amazed at seeing this side to Bellatrix. She continued to daydream. After Bellatrix had finished her rant she soon realised Hermione was still half naked and for a mudblood she did have a nice body… _stop filth! she defiled your sister! yeah lucky her! I think I'm losing it either way Bellatrix couldn't help but kind of envy her sister a little bit but at the same time she was mad this mud blood dared touch her yeah mad that's what it was… while Bellatrix was left processing what was going on Hermione soon noticed where Bellatrix's eyes were directed upon. Bellatrix also notices where she had unintentionally been staring the whole time both their cheeks flush Hermione could also swear she saw a tint of red to. "Finished staring at my chest?"_

_"Sorry I was looking for the rest of it." A large smirk appeared on Bellatrix's face after seeing the mudblood pout as she stares awayin the opposite direction. It was kind of cute… no it wasn't! _

_"_ Anyway muddy put some clothes on!"

Hermione got dressed quickly. Half the time she couldn't tell if Bellatrix was checking her out or thinking of ways to torture her maybe even both…

Today I'm going to teach you the Cruciatus Curse.

"But I already know how to do that-"

A loud cackled filled the room.

"You can be really funny sometimes muddy, lets see what you've got try it on me."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the possibility of torturing her past torturer.

"Ok"

"Well that was easy"

Hermione performed the curse but Bellatrix just stood there with a smile on her face.

"You have got to mean it muddy, remember what I carved into your arm remember how I straddled you and made you cry until you called for mammy?"

That was it for Hermione all anger she had for this woman was channelled in to this next spell.

Bellatrix falls to the floor still with a smile on her face and continues to laugh she then begins to have trouble breathing Hermione then decides to lift the curse.

"No good?"

"Actually it was much better"

"So why did you continue to smile and laugh through out?"

"Lets just say there's a reason Lord Voldermort trusted me he knew under torture I would never confess information."

Hermione looked dumb struck.

It was coming to the end of the lesson

"But I still don't understand."

Bellatrix waved goodbye but not before winking and then it all made sense not only did she get of on inflicting pain on others but it turns out she gets off on pain being inflicted on her who would of known… either way Hermione realised that she would never get revenge now she practically got Bellatrix off in class perverted bitch but Hermione couldn't deny there was something attractive about the way Bellatrix used her wit.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile by now Bellatrix had returned to the teachers quarters to find a rather embarrassed Narcissa by her door.

"Bellatrix it's not what you think."

"Yeah I'm sure If I was you having been in that loveless marriage for years I'm sure I would take all my sexual frustration out on the first person I see but really of all people the mudblood?"

Narcissa mood soon changed.

"Didn't realise you held claim over her?"

"Don't be so disgusting!"

"I saw it in your face when you saw us together your face may as well of turned green you were so envious"

"Don't male me laugh, you may be my sister but that doesn't mean `I won't hurt you and your precious little mudblood."

Narcissa let out a laugh

"I'm really not interested in the mudblood but you can also now say we are even seeing as you decided to spike me with my own potion"

Bellatrix smirked

"Finally caught on then, how does it feel to know your lips have been defiled by filth Cissy?"

"I may of said I'm not interested in the mudblood but I must say she was rather the good kisser makes me wonder."

Bellatrix's face drops but she soon manages to fix it in hopes that Narcissa did not see her moment of weakness she certainly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the prude.

"I see I have hit a nerve, Its nice to know you have a weakness anyway sweet dreams Bella" Narcissa chuckled to herself and left for her quarters.

_Bellatrix quickly locked her door and performed a silencing charm around her room she then let out a scream of defeat. You may have won this battle but I will win this war!_


End file.
